Recordando la Inocencia con tus labios
by Arisa Bennet
Summary: Ella tenía algo que él hacía mucho perdió y tan sólo quería recordarlo; ella tan sólo quiso ser buena persona. [Mimato. Regalo de Año nuevo para las fans]


Hii gente de por aquí. Yo con un nuevo fic Mimato arrasando por aquí (?). Este fic básicamente sería como la continuación del Taiora _"¿De qué son tus lágrimas?"_ nada más que este fic se me ha salido muy largo a comparación ;_; el Mimato me controla y me puede, me obligó a alargarlo mucho (?).

**Disclaimer:** No me recuerden que Digimon no es mío, Dios.

**Summary:** Ella tenía algo que él hacía mucho perdió y tan sólo quería recordarlo y ella tan sólo quiso ser buena persona.

**Advertencia:** No sé si hay Ooc de personajes, ustedes dirán si no alteré algo.

Sin más qué decir, les dejo leer~

* * *

El humo de un cigarrillo voló hacia el cielo estrellado siendo impulsado por los finos labios de un joven de cabello rubio y mirada azulada. Una mirada nostálgica y hasta derrotada.

No quería que nadie viniese, no quería que nadie lo viese, quería meditar en absoluta paz y soledad, en especial soledad.

—Yamato-san… —una voz lo llamó, particularmente suave y aniñada para su gusto, volteó la mirada y se encontró con la inocente mirada miel de Mimi Tachikawa.

Aquella mirada que sólo tenía ella, aquella mirada inocente que hacía preguntas, preguntas que no conocía y él las vivía en carne propia.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —quiso sonar como siempre, duro, cruel, indiferente.

Parecía que funcionó: Mimi bajó la cabeza apenada y él la miró, se sintió un imbécil por pagarla con ella que como siempre…_ella nunca tenía que ver en nada malo…_

—Superior Joe me mandó a buscarte, no le gustó tu actitud de irte sin decir nada...

Frunció el ceño, Joe y su estúpida conducta moralista…

—Aah...

—Yamato-san… —volvió a llamarle, él suspiró cansado y le dirigió una mirada de reojo.

Y pudo encontrarse con una hermosa castaña que se había quitado el sombrero y dejaba sus cabellos al viento, podía ver sus ojos brillar igual que las estrellas de esa noche brillante.

La voz de la castaña vaciló antes de hablar hasta poder tomar algo de fuerza.

—¿De qué te sirve ser una bomba de tiempo…?

Él la miró sorprendido y por inercia se acercó a ella.

—¿A qué te refieres…?

—A que…siempre te guardas las cosas para ti sólo, eso es muy egoísta de tu parte, Yamato-san, es injusto porque todos nos preocupamos por ti y queremos saber qué tienes…

No pudo evitar reír al ver el mohín infantil de la castaña. Ella le miró sin entender y se le quedó mirando.

Mimi era demasiado inocente para entender por qué lo hacía…y esa inocencia era lo que más le llamaba la atención…

Porque él hacía mucho que la había perdido (o quizá nunca la tuvo) y ahora, estaba en frente de la portadora del Emblema de la Pureza…

Se acercó de nuevo a ella, quedando frente a frente y ahí pudo divisar con mejor detenimiento sus orbes caramelos que lo seguían mirando.

—¿Yamato-san…?

—¿De verdad te preocupas por mí?

Aquella pregunta la sorprendió, mas, asintió con la cabeza.

—Sí, después de todos, somos amigos, ¿no?

Sonrió, cerrando sus ojos, acompañada con esa aura de inocencia y ternura que tanto desprendía..

"_Nunca hemos sido amigos…"_ quiso decir pero se contuvo. Su mirada se detuvo en su mano derecha que llevaba el cigarrillo ya consumido y lo tiró al suelo para luego pisarlo.

—Ey, Yamato-san, hay que volver a dentro…está empezando a hacer frío y los demás se van a preocupar…

Los ojos miel de ella se dirigieron de nuevo hacia los zafiros de él, él acercó su mano queriendo tocar su mejilla, quería ver si aquella pureza, aquella inocencia de ella era real y no sólo una fachada…

Pero pareció que ella malinterpretó sus acciones y se alejó, vio en sus ojos caramelo un rastro de miedo y duda.

Bajó su mano y suspiró. Y entonces vio que ella se abrazaba a sí misma, queriendo protegerse del frío.

—Ten… —se quitó la chaqueta que traía encima y se la acercó para que la tomara, miró por unos segundos su vestuario y entendió el por qué tenía frío.

La castaña llevaba puesto una falda blanca de jean y una blusa rosada que ponía en descubierto su bien formado cuerpo. Se sonrojó sin poder evitarlo y volteó la mirada alejándose.

—Muchas gracias, Yamato-san…

Miró nuevamente el rostro sonriente de la menor y suspiró, recordando las veces que Mimi ha usado sus encantos para ayudarles, no entendía cómo ella podía ser coqueta y a la vez tan inocente, esas dualidades en ella siempre le han confundido.

—Yamato-san, ¿estás así por Sora-chan?

Mimi le miró fijamente, en silencio, estaba perdiendo un poco la paciencia con él, ¿cómo es que Sora le tenía tanta paciencia? A sí, claro, le entendía y justificaba cada una de sus acciones todo el condenado tiempo.

Matt se le quedó mirando, frunció el ceño ante aquella pregunta, mas no dijo nada a lo que Mimi creyó que había dado en el blanco.

—¿Se pelearon? Sora-chan no me ha dicho nada tampoco y no sé donde está… ¿qué le hiciste…?

Él se acercó a ella hasta el punto de volverse una pared como y colocó ambas a los costados de la cabeza de ella. Mimi le miraba asustada y se podía notar que empezaría a llorar.

—¡Y-Yamato-san, suéltame!

—¡¿Con qué derecho tienes de meterte en mi vida…desde cuándo somos amigos?! Tú nunca haz sido mi amiga…

A medida que decía aquellas palabras su voz bajaba considerablemente y se volvía más fría como sus ojos que parecían en aquél momento como un iceberg.

—Ya-Yamato-san, por favor, n-no sigas…

Las lágrimas de la castaña no tardaron de llegar y bajó la cabeza aún así estaba dispuesta a seguir intentado que la dejara libre…

Pero no se lo permitió.

Y la besó en los labios, con exigencia. Era un beso rudo, frío, que pareció querer callarla.

Y Mimi le concedió ese permiso. A pesar de que sus piernas le temblaran, a pesar de que su corazón le latía a mil por hora. A pesar de que su mente le decía que aquello no era correcto…

Aquél beso sabía dulce, eran delicado y tierno. Se podía sentir que era hasta sin experiencia. Sabía a inocencia. _Sabía a Mimi..._

Cuando se separaron lo primero que Matt sintió fue una bofetada en su rostro y lo que vio después le hizo sentir peor que antes. El rostro de Mimi se veía molesto, miró sus ojos color caramelo y pudo ver rastros de confusión, dolor y enfado.

¿Por qué lo hizo?

Ni él lo sabía, quizás fue su enfado, quizás su frustración, quizás sólo quiso callarla y lo único que se le ocurrió fue besarla por estar tan tentado a hacerlo desde que ella le miró a los ojos…

Esos ojos que primero que nada resplandecía por su inocencia…una inocencia que quiso probar con los labios y temió por un momento haberle matado…

Y sí, sabía que se merecía aquella cachetada, pero hace rato. Pues él había arruinado su amistad con Tai por enamorarse de Sora, su amistad con Sora por luego pelearse con ella y ahora el intento de Mimi por ser su amiga por el simple capricho de un beso inocente…

—Mimi…

Ella sólo bajó la cabeza y apretó sus manos contra su falda, incapaz de mirarle hasta que finalmente lo hizo.

Él tragó saliva y por un momento no pudo saber a ciencia cierta lo que reflejaban los ojos de la menor pero no tenía aquel brillo característico de siempre y aquello le preocupaba.

—P-por favor, s-sólo olvídalo…

Él la miró sorprendido, se supone que él debería decir eso…mas, ella siguió.

—A-aún quiero ser la amiga de Yamato-san…

Y pudo ver de nuevo su sonrisa pero aquella no era sincera, era forzada…

Ella se fue, lo dejó ahí, consternado luego de entregarle su abrigo.

Él la tomó del brazo antes que se fuera y la abrazó.

Ella lloró sin poder evitarlo y se aferró a él.

—Lo siento, sabes que no era mi intención hacerlo…

Y ella le creyó, ella siempre tan ingenua y dulce. Asintió con la cabeza y se limpió las lágrimas.

Él sonrió, enternecido por la imagen de la castaña y le besó la frente.

—¿P-puedo ser de Yamato-san?

Él rió y le secó las lágrimas.

—Ya lo eres…

Y ella con alegría le abrazó rodeando el cuello ajeno con sus brazos y él le acarició la espalda. Sintiendo l ternura e inocencia de la menor entibiando su corazón.

Quizá ella no sería la persona con la que más compartiría gustos además de cantar y cocinar, quizás nunca habrán compartido una charla, quizás ella no era Sora y le podría comprender y darle, quizás su emblema no era el del Amor y quizás ella era todo lo opuesto a él.

Pero había algo que era seguro, ella tenía lo que él perdió y extrañaba y podía sentir en él sus ganas de querer protegerla y cuidarla para que esa pureza fuese intacta, tan sólo para él.

* * *

¡Dios, ya está! Terminaste si estás leyendo esto, a menos que hayas hecho trampa (?). Espero les haya gustado, sean sinceros en sus reviews porque este fic me ha costado, ¡tardé días en hacerlo! Pues, siempre voy de cero con el Mimato ;_; y me gusta explicar mucho. Con el Taiora no porque está como sobre entendido xDD.

Bueno, espero que si no les ha gustado me lo hagan saber igual pero con una crítica constructiva, si no les ha gustado el manejo de los personajes o les pareció forzoso toda la situación y hasta cursi...si le gustó ¡denme chocolates! (?) Okie, no...pero manténgalo como idea nee (?)

Bueh, esta escritora amateur se retira por el momento a esconderse bajo las piedras como Patricio (?).

Bye, bye nee~~


End file.
